Guide for Warriors
' = Guide For Warriors =' I will help you make a successful warrior by sharing useful tips, farming methods and will share equips and skills to use... Train And Hunt lvl 1-5: train on boars at woody forest (try and dodge the bulldozer bosses if u see them) lvl 6-7: swamp mushrooms ( I advise to kill 1 at a time and don't try and mob urself) lvl 7-9: swamp spiders and posionous ( these guys will mob u constantly cuz of the spawn time so be careful when training on them) lvl 9-10: go in to spore cave and kill the poisionous mushrooms (good exp and cash for u guys) lvl 10-13: this is when u should train on cave bats and mushroom flowers or Red Crab lvl13-15: woopas and roopas(these guys will also mob u they r eveywhere and try to get as much pirate coins as u can and giv to rafril/rafris for some exp), lvl15-17: train in light house on testing woopas, marsh donguris, spiders, and skeletons lvl 18-20: pirate ship brooms, pirate skeleton, etc (be warned many pkers!) lvl 18-20: lh2 beholder, drunken kooi, ghost lvl 21-23: lh3 snaketail lizard, dark beholder, imp lvl 24-25: lh4 bloody flower, bloody mind (you can get sweepstrike2 and multi2 from these moster) lvl 25-27: lh5 on all mobs (make sure to hav pots and lots of food) Lanos : lvl 13-15 continent bulldozer ,crowlvl 17-18 gosumis lvl 20-22 mutant gosumis lvl 22-25 Big boars lvl 27-28 Bees (Need Mage Cuz Dessert Mob hav a lot Hp and Dmg!) lvl 28-31 Sand donguris (These guy spawn at random spot so beware when training!) lvl 32-34 doleys (these guys can kill u easily if not properly prepared) lvl 35-36 desert ambush Siras : lvl 13-15 foxes, mature foxes lvl 17-18 sunrise flowers lvl 20-22 magmas, fire birds lvl 22-25 magma thieves lvl 28-32 sand beholders lvl 27-28 sand gosumis lvl 35-36 3eyelizard lvl 32-35 wild sandman HSP : lvl 36-38: shadows (should lure cuz hard to kill hot sand mobs) lvl 38-40: wanderers lvl 40+: all hot sand mobs Note When You Lv 20+ Try To Hunt The Monster With Orange Name or Pink Name ( Dont Try Red Name Monster) Skills lvl 2-4: wild swing 3/4 lvl 5-9: hemorrhage 1/2 , tauntingblow 1/2 , parry2/3 ,counterattack 1/2 lvl 10-14: bulrush 1/2/3 , drowsiness 1 , wildcharge1/2/3 lvl 15-19: rage1 , slam1/2/3 , toughness1/2/3 lvl 20-24: berserk 1/2 , sweepingstrike 1/2/3 , last resistance 1/2 lvl 25-29: will of elemental 1/2 lvl 30-34: fatal attack 1 lvl 35-39: stampede 1/2 , shout of calmness 1/2 lvl 40+ : heavy strike 1/2 Green : Important! Orange : Basic Red : Not Important (You can Choose to Upgrade It if you want) u should get alot of the skills cuz all of them r useful u may think taunting blow and hemorage are weak and useless but they are realy useful they r 100% hit rate on any monster so u can kill higher lvl of monsters than u ( I prefer bosses cuz it's pointless on normal monsters cuz I'll jus be wasting ur time) u should get rage, wild swing, and slam these skills are 1 of the main skills ull use to train,pk etc u should also get sweeping strike (if u can afford get 2 and 3) Equips lvl 1-8: Frayed Robe , Lv1 Helm (Dong Hat, Kooi Hat, Etc) Practice Sword , Blunt Sword ,Leather Glove , Leather Arm, Boots of Speed, Wooden Shield, Fungiskin Belt lvl 9-12: Sturdy Leather Arm , Cloak of Health (Bullcloak if u r rich) Canine Sword, Savage Boots ( if u r rich) , a Pet lvl 13-15: Woopa Arm, Woopa Helm, Sturdy Leather Glove, Long Sword, Coral Ring and Necklace, Madgar Belt 16-18: Sturdy Woopa Arm, Intensified Woopa Helm, Raven Necklace, Kamakee Ring (Ring Of Ancient if u r Rich) lvl 18-20: Bone Arm, Katana, ShukShuk (If u hav), Power Glove , Cloak Of Death / Half Death , DarkSkull , Guardian Ring ( Those things are very expensive , u dont need it if u aren't rich enough / use it if u have) lvl 21-24: Ion Shield, Viking Sword ( Skip if u Hav Good Hr Katana and Slam3) , Bone Helm (Skip if no money), BlackSkull Arm (Skip if No Money), Cloak Of Will 0,4+ ( Its Will be Best if u hav 1.0 ) lvl 24-26: Blackjuno Helm (Skip if u hav Bone Helm), Crystal Shield, Scale Boots lvl 26-29: Gladius (Don’t Skip This Sword!) , Highguard Arm (Skip if u hav Blackskull arm), Scale Glove (Skip If u hav Power Glove), Heavy Iron Boots lvl 30+: U can use +5 Blackjuno Helm or +4 Heavy Iron Helm, Choose the best arm for yourself! Farming method: lvl 9-14: this method is for all u bf 1 stayers , farm on posionous spiders they drop enchants and sturdy leather armor which can be sold for 2.5k when u npc it lvl 15-20: farm in pship on brooms they drop some rare things or lh beach lvl 20-25: u should farm at lh beach and sell the drops to npc for cash money earned: 50-100k an hour 25+ hunt for mini bosses and farm on mutant gosumis,big boars/magmas,magma thiefs thief or enchants to sell 30+ hunt any monsters u can kill without breaking a sweat or strugling to kill it, hunt for enchants it's one of most useful items and can sell for decent cash this is all ik bout becoming a succesful warrior hoped this helped u ^^ And here comes the tips! =D #1: WARRIORS NEED ARMOR AND LOTS OF EM!! #2: they need a good sword or ur damage is Gona be like poo #3: never start training without protection of lanos/guardianship of siras! #4: always hav food and bandages with u also #5: get good equips ( for example: if u hav a +6 sturdy woopa armor with 25 hp and a bone armor +4 25hp I'd advise u to use the sturdy cuz it has more hp and more armor, it doesn't mater bout the lvl of equips it only matters if it's good equips) #6: get some str or hp equips such as raven necklace 25hp 1str or so on #7: always hav a partner Mage with u when training ( never let them die or you will regret it -.-) Post and Edited By BoyDancing Category:Guides Category:Warrior Stuff Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Skill Book Category:Warrior Gear Category:Warrior Hats Category:Warrior armor Category:Warrior Weapon Category:Warrior weapons Category:trick